Angel In Devil's Pleasure
by Afifa Han
Summary: Aku pergi, meninggalkan seseorang yang sangat ku sayangi. Tapi, aku sudah memohon padanya agar bisa menungguku dengan sabar. Aku pasti kembali, hanya 4 tahun. Dan saat aku kembali, semua yang ada tak seperti pada tempatnya. Termasuk dirimu... Kim Yesung. WonSung HERE! Chapt 2 Edited! Chapt 4 Up! Besok UTS jadi Update Cepet! :3
1. Prologue

**Angels in Devil's Palace**

**Cast : Kim Yesung. Choi Siwon. Cho Kyuhyun., etc**

Genre : Romance and lilbit Angst (mencoba genre baru #plakk)

Rate : M

Length : Chaptered

Warning : Typo's everywhere, bisa jadi alur ngebut, NC implisit kecuali NC YeWon :D #plakkkkk

**A/N : **fict ini tercipta karena saya mencoba untuk memberanikan diri mempost rated M YeWon. Kalau ada yang tak suka saya bisa **delete **or **discontinue **this fict. Yang jelas ini fiction ya? Area bebas berkhayal para author atau writer, area dimana kami bisa menuangkan imajinasi-imajinasi liar kami. **Kalau ada yang tak terima Fanfict dengan tema YAOI atau BoysLove silakan klik 'Close' atau tekan 'ALT+F4'**

Summary : aku pergi, meninggalkan seseorang yang sangat ku sayangi. Tapi, aku sudah memohon padanya agar bisa menungguku dengan sabar. Aku pasti kembali, hanya 4 tahun. Dan saat aku kembali, semua yang ada tak seperti pada tempatnya. Termasuk dirimu... Kim Yesung.

_**Prologue**_

Keramaian di sekitarnya tak membuat salah satu namja yang berada disana kehilangan fokusnya untuk terus memperhatikan sesosok namja manis yang kini tengah menari dengan erotis di atas stage kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah Club tersebut. Yap, Club...

Uhm~ well, kalian tak salah sangka jika yang kalian pikir namja tampan tersebut yang bernama Choi Siwon tengah memperhatikan seorang "gigolo". Apa yang salah dengan namja yang bekerja sebagai gigolo itu? Entahlah, Siwon juga tak tahu. Hanya saja Siwon merasa banyak yang tak seharusnya terjadi disini, dia terlalu lama meninggalkan malaikatnya. Sehingga tak tahu apa saja yang di lalui si manis itu dalam kehidupan dunia yang kejam ini.

Hei, kalian tahu. Dengan tatapan penuh luka dan pedih Siwon masih memandang namja itu, namja yang pernah dan selalu menduduki posisi terpenting dalam hati serta hidupnya.

'baby... mianhae' dengan sangat lirih, Siwon mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Pandangannya semakin sendu, 'aku berjanji akan membawamu kembali ke dalam pelukanku...' lanjutnya dengan tekad yang kuat. Ya, Ia akan membawa namja manis itu sejauh mungkin dari dunia malam yang sangat tak layak dengan seorang malaikat seperti Kim Yesung.

_**End of Prologue**_

**Afifa's note :** yeay~ Fanfict YeWon pertama saya yang akhirnya berani saya publish. Saya mengalami trouble dengan publish Fanfict YeWon, saya ngerasa fanfict saya masih sangat sangat jauh dari kata sempurna.

**nah, nah, nah... **bagaimana prologuenya? Perlukah **dilanjut? **Atau **discontinue **apa perlu **delete** aja?

Mohon kritik dan saran, dengan meninggalkan review di kotak review.

Sign,

Afifa Han.


	2. Chapter 1

**Note : sugoiii~** banyak yang suka dengan FF ini, padahal saya suka minder sendiri kalau harus publish FF YeWon. Padahal YeWOn adalah Couple pertama yang saya suka di SJ. Yosh, minna-san hontouni domo arigatou gozaimasu... [Oi, bahasanya campur-campur begini... maaf reader saya sedang mempelajari dasar-dasar bahasa jepang, china dan korea... ごめなさい (gomenasai), 저성합니다（jeoseonghamnida), 对不起 (dui bu qi / tui pu chi) hehe mungkin sedikit itu-itu saja. Maaf jika bahasa saya sedikit aneh, karena terpengaruh dari bahasa yang sedang di pelajari... ）]

Have a Nice Read

Night Evil Club.

Terlihat seorang namja duduk di depan meja bartender, di depannya ada beberapa gelas bekas anggur yang telah kosong. Pandangannya tak beralih dari seorang namja manis yang tengah duduk di pangkuan seseorang.

"kenapa jadi seperti ini...?" raungnya lemah, namun jelas sekali dia frustasi. Dengan kesal dia meremas helaian rambutnya yang hitam kelam. "apa yang aku lewatkan sebenarnya...?" erangnya lagi seraya terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya beralih dari namja manis itu dan menatap kosong pada gelas di genggamannya, menerawang menocba membuka lembaran-lembaran lama memori hidupnya.

_Flashback 7 years ago_

_2 orang namja terlihat tengah bersenda gurau dengan serunya di dalam sebuah apartemen yang sederhana._

"_siwonnie..." ujar salah satu namja itu dengan lirih, membuat namja yang lainnya menghentikan tawanya dan menatap bingung pada namja yang memanggilnya._

"_ada apa, yesungie...?" tanya siwon kepada namja yang ternyata bernama Yesung itu. Dengan perlahan Siwon mengangkat dagu Yesung agar mendongak ke arahnya._

"_aniya..." jawab Yesung seraya memberikan sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis._

"_hei, ada apa...?" paksa Siwon pada Yesung, dia terlanjur penasaran dengan apa yang ingin di tanyakan oleh Yesung._

"_umh... sebenarnya..." mata Yesung terus bergerak gelisah melihat ke semua arah kecuali mata Siwon, dia tak bisa memandang mata itu terlalu lama._

"_hei...-" Siwon menangkupkan kedua pipi Yesung dengan tangan besarnya, membuat Yesung menatap lurus ke arah 2 matanya. "tatap mataku dan katakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan..." dengan lembut Siwon memandang mata Yesung yang memancarkan keraguan yang tak dapat di sembunyikan lagi._

"_umh... sebenarnya hubungan kita itu apa namanya?" tepat setelah selesai mengucapkan itu Yesung langsung menundukkan kepalanya, semburat merah tercetak jelas di pipinya. Membuat Siwon gemas dengan kelakuan namja manis di depannya dan tersenyum dengan tampannya._

"_yesungie...-" panggil Siwon seraya mendekap namja manis di depannya, membenamkan sisi wajah Yesung di dadanya tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang seperti ingin pecah. "sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakannya dari dulu hanya saja aku tak punya keberanian... dengarlah dengan cermat, jantungku berdetak tak karuan seperti ini membuatku sesak namun bukan sesak yang menyakitkan tapi sesak yang begitu menyenangkan dan indah. Dan hanya saat di dekatmu jantungku seperti ini..." lanjut Siwon dengan nada suara yang begitu lembut. "wo ai ni..." akhirnya kata itu terucap juga dari mulutnya._

_Namun, Yesung tak mengatakan apa-apa dia hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Siwon. Entah apa yang harus Ia jawab, Ia menyukai namja tampan yang kini memeluknya. Namun, keadaan tak membuatnya yakin untuk terus bertahan di samping Siwon._

"_wo ye ai ni..." jawab Yesung dengan lirih tapi masih bisa di dengar Siwon membuat senyuman Siwon semakin cerah._

"_jadi...? sekarang kau tahukan apa nama hubungan kita, baby..." ujar Siwon sambil terkekeh kecil saat jemari mungil Yesung mencubit pinggangnya mesra. "kenapa? Kau malu aku memanggilmu seperti itu...? baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Kura-kura lamban saja... awww..." ocehan Siwon berakhir dengan jeritan kesakitannya saat Yesung dengan sadis mencubit pinggangnya sekuat tenaga._

"_ya, Kuda Mesum... awas kau ya..." teriak Yesung sambil berusaha mengejar Siwon dan berniat memukulnya dengan bantal Kura-kura yang Ia acung-acungkan. Sedangkan Siwon terus berlari menghindari Yesung sambil tertawa renyah mengabaikan tampang Yesung yang cemberut sambil berlari mengejarnya._

_Flashback Off_

Dengan gontai, Siwon berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekat pada sepasang namja yang kini tengah berciuman dengan panas. Tanpa kata-kata Siwon menarik salah satu namja itu dan membawa namja itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"aku merindukanMu, Yesungie..." lirihnya dan

**Brukkk**

Seketika kesadaran Siwon pun hilang dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk di lantai bar depan sofa VIP, meninggalkan namja yang di peluknya tadi dalam kebingungan dan namja itu segera berteriak memanggil penjaga keamanan yang ada disana untuk membantunya membawa namja yang pingsan itu.

"siapa namja ini...? kenapa dia mengenalku...?" tanya Yesung bingung sambil mengekori para penjaga yang membawa Siwon menuju kamar pegawai miliknya yang ada di Club itu.

Sesaat setelah sampai disana, Yesung meminta para penjaga itu meninggalkannya berdua dengan namja itu. Yesung bahkan lupa dengan bosnya yang tadi sedang bercumbu mesra dengannya.

"hei tuan," ujar Yesung seraya menepuk pipi Siwon dengan lembut. "apa aku harus menunggunya sampai sadar?" tanyanya lagi pada diri sendiri. "baiklah, aku akan menunggunya saja sampai Ia sadar." Akhirnya Yesung memutuskan apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar erangan lemah dari namja yang telentang di kasur siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon. Siwon mencoba bangkit dan memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya terasa pusing. Suara pintu yang di buka mengalihkan perhatian Siwon, dan seseorang yang masuk membuat Siwon melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Yesung..." panggilnya dengan lemah.

"umh, apa anda baik-baik saja tuan..." tanya Yesung dengan polos. "apa anda haus, ini saya ambilkan air putih." Lanjut Yesung.

"aku hanya menginginkanmu..." jawab Siwon tak sesuai dengan yang di tanyakan serta di tawarkan Yesung. "mengertilah, aku hanya menginginkanmu kembali padaku..." lanjut Siwon dengan frustasi.

"maksud anda...?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang coba di sampaikan oleh namja tampan di depannya ini.

"kau melupakanku? Apa yang terjadi padamu...?" racau Siwon sambil berusaha meraih Yesung untuk berada dalam dekapannya.

"Cukup Tuan, saya tak mengerti dengan apa yang anda bicarakan..." tekan Yesung. dia sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang Siwon bicarakan.

"Baby~..." lirih Siwon.

_**Deg !**_

Yesung merasa hatinya berdenyut sakit, sakit yang menyesakkan. Kepalanya terasa pusing, berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Pandangannya jadi mengabur, apa yang dia lihat tak jelas seperti biasanya. Kilasan-kilasan memori masa lalunya yang terlupakan memasuki otaknya bagaikan potongan gambar yang memaksa Yesung untuk mengingat. Mulutnya terus meracau mengatakan kepalanya sakit seraya memukul kepalanya.

Melihat itu membuat Siwon tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, dan segera menghampiri Yesung lalu memeluk namja itu dan mencengkram tangannya dengan tekanan yang lembut. Berusaha menghentikkan Yesung dari menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"sssttt... tenanglah, tenanglah Yesungie..." bisik Siwon dengan lembut.

Tapi Yesung malah terus meracau kesakitan hingga akhirnya pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan paksa dari luar. Beberapa orang memakai jas hitam masuk dan segera membawa Yesung keluar. Keadaan itu jelas saja membuat Siwon bingung dan segera beranjak berdiri hendak mengikuti kemana mereka membawa Yesung pergi. Namun, suara yang menghentikkannya membuatnya tertegun.

"berhenti, Siwon." Ujar suara itu dingin. "kau hanya membuatnya mengingat penderitaan yang dia alami. Pergilah, dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk menyakitinya lagi." tepat setelah mengucapkan itu namja itu pergi mengikuti anak buahnya yang tadi membawa Yesung.

Meninggalkan Siwon dalam keadaan yang sangat membingungkan, Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia baru saja kembali dari luar negri, bukan? Jadi Ia pun tak mengerti. Hanya satu yang Ia tahu, kepergiannya membuat Yesung menderita. Itu saja.

Dalam keheningan, seorang Siwon yang selalu terlihat kuat dan tegar kini menangis. Menangisi cintanya yang tanpa sadar telah Ia sakiti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Note : ha-hallo... bagaimana chapter perdana ini? saya rasa banyak typo's karena belum saya edit.

Terimakasih atas reviewnya di chapter prologue. Saya terharu karena banyak yang suka. Hehe

Sunbae-sunbae yang sudah mahir dalam membuat FF YeWon, saya mohon bimbingannya *bow.

Yosh. Sekali lagi, mohon reviewnya di chapter perdana yang pendek ini.

**Thanks to :**

**Mitha3424 – – yesung ukeku – CloudYesungie – tasya – Shinkwangyun – Choi Kyu Woon – Mylovelyyeye – cloudsiwonest – ollla – hys – kim rose – kyutiesung – Ye'Im Clouds – Masiwoon – CLOUDSiwonest – yeojakim2 – alinzajazky – Cloud – sukayesunguke – Epil Tetangga – Jeremy Kim84**

Sign,

Afifa Han.


	3. Chapter 2

Holla~ saya comeback lagi dengan membawa kelanjutan nih fanfict, jangan bosen-bosen ya... hehe dan maaf untuk super duper late update nih :-) saya tahu ini telattttttt banget. :3 mohon maaf.

_Happy Reading_

** Mansion Cho.**

Seorang namja tampan tengah duduk di pinggir kasur sambil memperhatikan seorang namja manis yang tertidur di tengah kasur.

Kyuhyun-namja yang tengah duduk-mengernyitkan keningnya saat Ia melihat raut muka yang di tampilkan Yesung-namja manis yang tengah tertidur-. Kyuhyun merasa, Yesung memimpikan memori masa lalunya.

Tak tega dengan kegelisahan raut wajah yang di tampilkan Yesung membuat Kyuhyun beranjak ikut membaringkan diri di samping Yesung dan memeluk Yesung. mengusap lengan kanannya dengan lembut mencoba membuatnya tenang meski hanya sedikit.

"aku tahu, saat ini akan tiba... tapi aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini, apapun keputusanmu nanti aku akan mendukungmu dan takkan membiarkanmu terjatuh. Aku akan menghancurkan mereka jika mereka membuatmu sakit lagi..." ujar Kyuhyun dengan dingin ke arah Yesung meski Yesung hanya diam saja karena Ia sedang tertidur.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela kamar Yesung yang masih terbuka separuh, memperlihatkan keadaan langit malam yang tak bercahaya seterang biasanya. "lihat, bahkan bintang dan bulan pun seperti ikut bersedih, enggan memberikan keindahan cahaya mereka secara penuh." Monolog Kyuhyun kembali dengan masih mengusap lengan atas Yesung, setelah puas melihat langit malam yang begitu gelap Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu saat itu adalah 12.30 malam. Dengan pelan Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah damai seorang Kim Yesung yang terlelap.

Dan perlahan Kyuhyun ikut terlelap masih dengan posisi yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

** Apartemen Siwon at same time.**

"Yesungieee..." racau Siwon seperti orang yang mabuk, nama itu terus keluar dari bibir Siwon dengan berbagai nada yang menyerukan kesedihannya tentang keadaan Yesung yang tak di ketahuinya.

"apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku...?" jeritnya seraya menjambak kasar rambutnya.

Dia benar-benar frustasi dengan apa yang terjadi, kenapa Yesung-nya berubah? Kenapa Yesung-nya tak mengingatnya? Terlalu lamakah Ia meninggalkan Yesung-nya?

Perlahan dengan airmata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya, Siwon memasuki alam mimpi. Memimpikan masa-masa indahnya dengan Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi yang menyinari sebuah kamar akibat seseorang yang menyingkapkan tirai yang menutupi jendelanya, mengusik paksa tidur indah seorang namja manis yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya meski matanya masih tertutup rapat.

"Kyu hyung~ biarkan aku tidur, 5 menit lagi..." rengek sang namja yang kini menutup kepalanya dengan selimut.

"ini sudah 5 menit yang ke sepuluh kalinya Kim Yesung..." balas namja yang-ternyata Kyuhyun-kini tengah berdiri di depan ranjang sang namja manis yang-ternyata Yesung-masih bergulung dengan selimut tidurnya. "cepat bangun, atau kau ingin ku siram dengan air?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada mengancam meski sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak akan pernah bisa merealisasikan ancamannya.

"kau tak akan berani melakukannya..." jawab Yesung masih dengan nada malas-malasan.

"kenapa aku harus tak berani melakukannya...?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi mulai menggertakkan giginya karena gemas sekaligus kesal pada makhluk manis yang masih bergulung selimut tersebut. 'ah aku harus ekstra sabar menghadapinya, jika aku terus emosi aku akan bertamabah tua dengan cepat' batin Kyuhyun dengan miris.

"buu..." Yesung akhirnya keluar dari selimut dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "aku mau mandi..." lanjut Yesung dengan raut muka kesal. Mengabaikan pakaian yang Ia kenakan saat ini, Yesung berjalan dengan santai menuju pintu kamar mandi yang terletak di pojok kamarnya.

"baiklah, hyung tunggu di bawah untuk sarapan... Oke...?" tanya Kyuhyun yang di jawab dengan deheman sejuta makna dari Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi juga menghampiri kediaman atau lebih tepatnya apartemen seorang Choi Siwon. Dengan kepala pusing berat, Siwon memaksakan diri untuk bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Siwon masih ingat jika Ia masih memiliki tanggung jawab di perusahaan keluarganya.

Selesai dengan rutinitas monotonnya, Siwon segera pergi ke dapur lalu membuat waffle kesukaannya beserta secangkir americanno. Memakannya dengan keadaan yang sangat tak berselera, biasanya Siwon sangat suka dengan perpaduan Waffle beserta Americanno. Tapi sekarang, entahlah Siwon pun tak tahu mengapa.

"ah... aku ingat!" teriak Siwon pada dirinya sendiri. "kurang lebih 3 tahun yang lalu saat aku masih berada di Amerika ada sebuah surat yang memintaku untuk segera pulang? Tapi tak ada nama pengirimnya? Yang mengatakan dengan kasar jika Yesung di siksa disini? Tapi siapa yang melakukannya? Lalu siapa yang mengirim surat itu?" kening Siwon semakin berkerut mencoba mencari jawaban.

"lalu aku berpikir itu hanya surat iseng, karena saat aku menelpon keluargaku di rumah, mereka bilang Yesung baik-baik saja... hanya... saat aku pulang mereka bilang Yesung pergi entah kemana, tak membawa apapun kecuali pakaian yang Ia pakai saat hari itu Ia pergi... lalu, ia juga meninggalkan sebuah surat yang begitu berantakan. Memintaku untuk tak mencarinya lagi..." kerutan di dahi Siwon semakin dalam, Siwon mencoba menarik benang merah dari semua hal yang terjadi padanya dan semua hal yang Ia ingat.

"aku rasa, aku harus bertanya pada Kyuhyun, Ia mungkin tahu dengan kejadian ini... mungkin Ia tahu." Gumam Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**And, T.B.C**

Hehehe... maaf cuman sedikit, ini sekadar penanda jika saya akan fokus pada fict ini terlebih dahulu. Maaf untuk reader yang pasti menunggu kelanjutan fict ini.

Mulai saat ini, akan saya pastikan fict ini akan update paling cepat 2 minggu sekali

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya dan untuk para reader yang telah menunggu dan memberikan reviewnya.

_**Balasan Review :**_

**Mylovelyyeye :** sudah kejawabkah di chapter ini? ^^ itu emang bang Evil :D maaf lama updatenya.

**Anggitaclouds24 :** iya tak apa. ^^ yesung hilang ingatan? Sepertinya iya. :D bos itu emang bang Evil. :3 knapa Siwon ninggalin Yesung? Akan di jawab di chapter berikutnya, chingu. ^^ so stay tune. :D

**adilla reska :** apa yg terjadi sama Yesung? Kita tunggu saja. ^^

**Mitha3424 : **sperti yang chingu tebak dari nama clubnya, itu memang si abang Evil. :D

**alinzajazky : **udah masuk tuh komennya unn. :D wo-wo-wo easy unn, easy... Yesung mungkin saja hilang ingatannya. Hehe. Maaf yang ini juga pendek, untuk sekedar tanda saja jika saya akan fokus ke fict ini dulu.

**CloudYesungie : **huaaaaa Mommy #LariKepelukanYesung aku di tampol... :3 pertanyaannya udah terjawabkan di chapter pendek ini? hehe.

**hys : **ini chapter 2A nya. ^^ di chapter depan (2B) akan di jelaskan knapa Yesung ngga inget sama Siwon. So stay tune. Hehe

** :** itu akan di jelaskan di chapter berikutnya ^^

**yesung ukeku :** akan di jelaskan next chapter. ^^ yang ini juga maaf ya masih pendek. ^^

**cloudsiwonest : **saya juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Yewon? #plakk :D

**kyutiesung :** chapter ini juga sangat pendek. Maaf ^^ itu akan sedikit di jelaskan di chapter depan.

**Epil Tetangga :** ngga papa ye jdi nakal juga, biar greget :D saya juga merasa kurang puas dengan wordnya #ApalahIni?

**ollla :** benar sekali... Siwon ngga tahu Yesung hilang ingatan. Saya juga berharap sama (Olla : #LahLuPanYangNulisNiFf. Saya : #cengengesan)

**CLOUDSiwonest : **ini juga pendek, Maaf ^^ . yah begitulah saya masih ragu-ragu untuk nulis Yewon :D NC? Elah, ntar aja. :D

**jeremy kim84 : **ada alasannya knapa siwon ninggalin Yesung! Yang ini juga maaf pendek ^^ yang negur siwon itu bang evil :D chapter depan akan panjang. Saya usahakan ^^

**Cloud246 :** trimakasih ^^ Siwon pergi ke amerika. Apa yg terjadi saat Siwon pergi? ^^ itu akan di bahas chapter depan. Yang bawa sungie chapt kmarin adl bang evil :D

**kim rose :** lanjutannya meluncur. ^^ maaf lama dan juga pendek.

**olla :** so stay tune, chingu ^^

**Yosh,** maaf minna-san... atas keterlambatan yang sangat ini. sekali lagi chapter ini di publish sekedar untuk penanda jika saya kan fokus dulu pada ff ini di banding ff saya yang lain. :D

Gommawo buat yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya, bagi yang review, follow sama fav. :3

See You, two weeks later. ^^

Sign,

Afifa Han.


	4. Chapter 3

Note : untuk kali ini saya ngga akan bicara apa-apa, silakan di nikmati saja. Terima kasih atas review nya kemaren, oh iya ceritanya kemaren saat di bar karena pusing Siwon ngga nyadar kalau yang nyuruh dia buat jauhin Yesung itu Kyuhyun, karena sebenarnya Kyuhyun sama Siwon itu teman baik. Mohon kerjasamanya juga untuk chapter 3 ini.

_-_Happy Reading_-_

.

.

.

.

.

** NightEvilClub**

Suara hingar bingar musik yang menghentak begitu memekakkan telinga. Kadang saya sendiri di buat heran apa enaknya berjoget desak-desakkan serta musik yang begitu memekakkan telinga, tapi bagi mereka para penikmat musik keras seperti itu, mereka menyebutnya bagaikan surga. Hell, yes... in my opinion. Oke, lupakan pendapat saya. Mari ke TKP.

Kyuhyun mengawasi keadaan club miliknya, namun matanya tetap tertuju pada panggung yang tengah mempertontonkan seseorang yang sedang beraksi, kurasa kalian tahu maksudku dengan "beraksi".

Mata Kyuhyun terus saja mengawasi namja tersebut, mengawasi namja yang kini tengah ber-pole dance dengan pakaian sexynya. Perlahan tatapan mata Kyuhyun berubah sendu, Kyuhyun mengingat saat pertama kali Ia menemukan Yesung dan membawanya menuju rumahnya.

.

_**Flashback**_

.

Dengan terburu-buru Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya. Bawahannya-bisa di bilang mata matanya-bilang 'mereka' semakin keterlaluan pada Yesung. Dan sekarang 'mereka' membawa Yesung pergi entah kemana. Kyuhyun semakin khawatir dengan ini, ya katakan Kyuhyun terlalu overprotectif. tapi Kyuhyun mempunyai alasan mengapa Ia melakukan ini, mengawasinya dari jauh dengan menjadi bayangan seorang Kim Yesung. Melindungi seorang Kim Yesung yang tak pernah tahu perasaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang begitu dalam padanya.

_꿈이라면__좋겠어__꿈이라면__멈춰줘__Don't Leave Me, Don't Leave Me_

_자다가도__널__불러__아직도__아븐가__봐__Don't Leave Me, Don't Leave Me_

Suara dering ponsel membuyarkan konsentrasi Kyuhyun yang tengah menyetir. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon Kyuhyun segera memakai headsetnya dan menjawab telepon tersebut.

"hm...?" ujar kyuhyun membuka percakapan.

'_Kami terus mengekori 'mereka' dengan jarak yang aman, hanya saja...'_ jeda si penelpon.

"hanya saja...?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kening yang berkerut.

'_hanya saja 'mereka' menuju daerah busan, kami tak tahu apa yang akan 'mereka' lakukan pada target... sajangnim.'_ Jawab si penelpon-yang ternyata mata mata Kyuhyun.

"terus ikuti mereka, saat mereka melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan segera beritahu aku lokasi tepatnya. Aku akan menyusul kalian kesana..." jawab Kyuhyun dengan semakin menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya serta menutup telponnya dengan sepihak.

"apa yang akan 'mereka' lakukan kali ini Kim Yesung...?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan prustasi.

'ku mohon bertahanlah dan aku akan membawa pergi... aku akan menyelamatkanmu tak peduli apapun yang akan ku hadapi...' desah Kyuhyun dalam hatinya, bertekad, berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar jika janji yang Ia buat akan membuatnya terbelenggu karenanya.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di busan, Kyuhyun segera menanyakan alamat yang di dapatnya dari bawahannya.

"chogiyo~ ahjussi..." tanya Kyuhyun memberhentikan seorang ahjussi yang tengah berjalan.

"ada apa, anak muda...?" tanya ahjussi tersebut dengan ramah.

"apakah ahjussi tahu saya harus pergi kearah mana jika ingin mencapai tempat ini...?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas yang berisikan nama suatau daerah.

Sesaat setelah membacanya, ahjussi tersebut mengernyitkan keningnya. "anak muda, apakah kau yakin...?" tanya ahjussi tersebut dengan ragu.

"ne...?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Kenapa ahjussi ini malah menanyakan keyakinanku dengan nama daerah ini, dasar aneh... bathin Kyuhyun dengan kurang ajar.

"kau tinggal lurus saja, ikuti jalan ini... saat ada simpang empat kau harus belok kanan. Lalu lurus saja..." jawab ahjussi tersebut dengan pelan. "itu arah menuju 'hutan sepi busan'..." lanjutnya lagi.

"ne...? hutan...?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan kaget, amarah hampir menguasainya.

"tentu saja, anak muda... itu hutan sepi, di namakan hutan sepi, ya karena memang tak pernah ada kehidupan disana..." jawab si ahjussi dengan muka yang tak terbaca.

"baiklah. Terima kasih ahjussi, kalau begitu saya pergi dulu..." ujar Kyuhyun seraya beranjak dengan tergesa menuju mobilnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

'arah hutan...?' inner Kyuhyun berteriak dengan kalap. 'apa yang mereka lakukan pada Yesung?' jerit hati Kyuhyun lagi.

Tanpa ba bi bu... Kyuhyun segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju sana, dengan laju kecepatan yang sangat hebat.

Kyuhyun tahu, Ia tak tenang saat ini... hatinya gelisah, memikirkan Yesung, takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Tak hanya gelisah, amarah juga mendominasi dadanya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Saat berbelok arah kanan, Kyuhyun mendapati jalanan di kiri kanannya memang sepi, tak ada apapun seperti tak ada kehidupan. Hanya ada semak belukar tinggi yang membatasi pepohonan di belakangnya.

Menghiraukan perasaannya yang tak tenang dan amarahnya, Kyuhyun tetap menjalankan mobilnya, matanya menyipit sempurna saat melihat sebuah van hitam.

Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di belakang van hitam tersebut. Sesaat setelah menghentikan mesin mobilnya, seseorang pria keluar dari van hitam tersebut. Dengan pakaian serba hitam, serta sebuah walkie talkie dalam gengganmannya. Pria tersebut berjalan menuju samping mobil Kyuhyun dan membungkukkan badannya-memberi hormat pada atasannya.

"dimana 'mereka'...?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menahan amarah.

"sajangnim, 'mereka' membawa target ke dalam hutan..." jawab bawahannya. Dengan jelas pria tersebut bisa melihat Kyuhyun mencengkram kemudi mobilnya dengan begitu keras. "saya sudah memerintah 4 orang untuk mengikuti 'mereka'..." lanjutnya sebelum Kyuhyun berteriak marah.

"terus awasi 'mereka' dan jangan sampai lengah dengan keberadaannya..." perintah Kyuhyun setelah menenangkan diri sesaat.

"ne, sajangnim..." jawab bawahannya dengan tetap berdiri di luar mobil Kyuhyun.

Tak lama, bawahan Kyuhyun tersebut menerima laporan dari orang suruhannya yang mengikuti 'mereka'.

"sajangnim..." ujarnya.

"apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

"'mereka' meninggalkan Kim Yesung di tengah hutan, dengan mengikatnya di sebuah pohon..." jawab bawahannya tersebut dengan takut, Ia takut atasannya meledak.

"selamatkan Kim Yesung...!" perintah Kyuhyun dengan penekanan di setiap ucapannya. "Hancurkan mobil 'mereka'." Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan seringaian menyeramkan yang bertengger di bibirnya.

Dengan patuh bawahannya tersebut segera memberikan perintahnya pada temannya. Kemudian Ia mengajak temannya yang berada dalam mobil untuk keluar, tak lupa mereka membawa tabung minyak di kedua tangan masing-masing. Mereka berjalan ke arah semak yang seperti roboh terlindas sesuatu yang berat. Dan benarlah pemikiran Kyuhyun, 'mereka' membawa mobil mereka melindas semak tersebut untuk menutupi dari orang yang mungkin saja berlalu lalang. Dengan jelas Kyuhyun bisa melihat orang suruhannya tersebut, menumpahkan minyak yang di bawanya pada seluruh bagian mobil.

Dengan sekejap mata, api berkobar. Menyala dengan terang, lidah api yang menjulur-julur dengan liar seperti ingin melahap apapun yang berada di sekitarnya. 2 orang anak buah Kyuhyun yang melakukan hal tersebut segera berjalan mundur dengan teratur dan menunggu teman mereka yang tengah menyelematkan Yesung di tengah hutan.

Setelah menunggu setengah jam dapat ku lihat 4 orang pria keluar dari arah yang sama dengan terbakarnya mobil 'mereka' tadi yang kini telah tak berbentuk. Salah satu dari mereka menggendong secara bridal seseorang yang Kyuhyun kenal. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun turun dari mobil, dan mengambil alih Yesung yang kini dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Bagaimana tak mengenaskan, kau bayangkan saja pakaian kotor yang compang camping pula seperti seorang gembel di jalanan, lalu wajah indahnya yang kini tampak begitu kotor pula. Di tambah Yesung tak sadarkan diri.

"penderitaanmu sudah cukup, aku akan membawamu dan merawatmu mulai sekarang..." bisik Kyuhyun dengan lirih dan menidurkan Yesung di jok belakang mobilnya. "dimana 'mereka'?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan marah.

"kami sengaja membelokkan sedikit tanda yang 'mereka' buat saat menuju kesana, tuan... mereka akan sampai disini setengah jam lagi." Jawab salah satu dari ke empat orang tersebut yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

"kerja bagus, ayo pergi..." perintah Kyuhyun yang di turuti ke enam anak buahnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

_**Flashback Off**_

.

Kyuhyun kembali sadar pada keadaan sekitarnya saat seorang namja manis berpakaian sexy duduk dengan seenak jidatnya di pangkuannya.

"hyung..." ujar manja namja tersebut, tak lupa bibirnya yang mengerucut imut. "kau mengabaikanku..." lanjutnya lagi dengan nada yang kesal.

"maaf sayang, hanya sedang berpikir sesuatu..." jawab Kyuhyun seraya memeluk pinggang namja tersebut. "sudah selesai...?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"umm..." jawab namja manis tersebut dengan gumaman dan anggukan lucu.

"baiklah. Ayo pulang, Yesungie..." ajak Kyuhyun kepada namja tersebut yang ternyata Yesung.

"sajangnim...!" teriakan salah satu pegawainya membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Memutar badannya dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang pegawai andalannya tengah berlari dengan tergesa ke arahnya. "hah... hah... sajangnim..." pegawai tersebut mencoba untuk menetralkan nafasnya yang sesak setelah berlari dengan heboh mengejar atasannya tersebut.

"ada apa Leeteuk hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan heran.

"ah, itu.. di depan ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu. Dia begitu memaksa." Jawab pegawai tersebut yang ternyata bernama Leeteuk.

"siapa...?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan malas, Ia ingin segera pulang dan membawa Yesung ke ranjang dinginnya lalu membuat malam mereka begitu panas. Upss, Kyuhyun dengan pemikiran mesumnya.

"dia hanya bilang jika namanya Andrew Choi, sajangnim..." jawab Leeteuk dengan cepat.

"biar aku temui... Yesungie, ikut aku..." jawab Kyuhyun seraya memerintah Yesung yang masih memeluk lengan kanannya.

Dengan polos Yesung hanya mengangguk dengan lucu dan berjalan beriringan dengan Kyuhyun menuju seseorang yang akan di temui itu.

"memangnya siapa yang akan kita temui hyung...?" tanya Yesung dengan penasaran.

"orang yang kemarin kau tolong, sayang..." jawab Kyuhyun dengan enggan.

"ah, hyung tampan itu...?" sahut Yesung dengan cepat dan tak lupa kedua pipinya yang tiba-tiba blushing.

"hm..." dengus Kyuhyun karena kesal dengan jawaban Yesung yang mengatakan jika Siwon tampan, eiy... bilang saja kau cemburu cho.

Saat membuka pintu darurat menuju keluar yang Kyuhyun dan Yesung dapatkan punggung tegap seseorang dan deheman Kyuhyun membuat orang tersebut memutar badannya.

"kyu..." ucapan Siwon tertahan di tenggorokannya saat melihat seseorang yang memeluk mesra lengan Kyuhyun.

"ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point, Kyuhyun tak suka bertele-tele.

"aku ingin bertanya tentang seseorang yang berada di sampingmu..." jawab Siwon dengan mata yang masih memandang lurus pada Yesung yang membalas tatapan matanya.

"huh? Aku...?" tanya Yesung seraya mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Yesung, tunggu di mobil... biarkan hyung berbicara dulu dengan Siwon, oke...?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian Yesung dengan membawa kedua sisi wajah Yesung dalam tamgkupan tangannya. "ok...?" tekan Kyuhyun lagi seakan memaksa dan tak menerima bantahan yang hanya di jawab Yesung dengan gumaman dan anggukan.

Tanpa menunggu perintah kedua kalinya, Yesung melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju parkiran mobil.

"jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan...?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Yesung sudah tak terlihat.

"apa yang terjadi padanya?" sambar Siwon dengan cepat.

"tsk! Aku juga tak tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan enggan.

"kau bohong!" tekan Siwon. Hey, Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Tak mungkin Siwon tak tahu saat Kyuhyun berbohong.

"sudahlah Siwon, aku sudah memintamu untuk pulang waktu itu. Tapi kau tak pulang, bukan?" desis Kyuhyun mulai marah. "kesempatanmu sudah habis..." desis Kyuhyun lagi.

"apa...? jadi, yang memintaku pulang waktu itu adalah dirimu? Tapi apa alasannya...?" tanya Siwon lagi dengan bertubi-tubi.

"tak ada. Hanya saja jika waktu itu kau menuruti ucapanku untuk pulang. KAU TAK AKAN KEHILANGANNYA..." jawab Kyuhyun dengan datar tak lupa penekanan yang Kyuhyun pakai di kalimat terakhirnya.

"aku tak mengerti, sungguh. Kyu~" Siwon kini bertanya dengan memelas. "aku tak mengerti, sungguh... saat pulang, aku berharap mendapat pelukan serta ciuman Yesung yang begitu ku rindukan. Namun..." Siwon terlihat linglung. "namun, yang ku dapat adalah kabar kepergiannya, apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku mencarinya dan menemukannya di bar ini? bar milikmu bukan?" tanya Siwon dengan kacau. Sungguh Siwon tak mengerti dengan semua ini.

"tanyakan saja pada 'mereka' yang tahu kejadian sesungguhnya, Siwon. 'mereka' begitu dekat denganmu, 'mereka' merupakan orang yang tak kau sangka-sangka yang akan melakukan hal ini..." jawab Kyuhyun memberi petunjuk yang masih ambigu menurut Siwon. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kyuhyun pergi dari hadapan Siwon. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih pusing dengan semua keadaan yang ada.

"aku memberikanmu petunjuk kecil terlebih dahulu Siwon. Aku tak ingin membuatmu shock..." gumam Kyuhyun saat berjalan menuju mobilnya. "walau pada akhirnya, kau tetap akan shcok..." lanjut Kyuhyun dan segera pergi dari bar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**And, T.B.C :D**

Ini udah lebih panjang dari chapter pertama lho #plakkk

Udah ah, saya mau belajar lagi. Kekeke... besok UTS jadi saya update duluan. :D

Mohon reviewnya. ^^

.

.

.

.

Afifa Han.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N :** sepertinya saya tak akan membuat konflik yang begitu rumit disini. Yewon terlalu indah buat menderita #plakkk

_-_Happy Reading_-_

** Mansion Cho**

**Yesung POV.**

'kenapa aku berteriak kesakitan...?' bathinku saat mengingat beberapa memori masa lalu yang datang saat aku merasa kesakitan. 'dan kenapa aku merasa kenal begitu dalam dengan namja tadi... kemarin, Ia bahkan memanggilku dengan begitu lirih. Suaranya penuh dengan keputusasaan dan benar-benar seperti kehilangan arah...'

hei, tuan...! siapa dirimu? Kenapa kau membuatku terus memikirkanmu? Ah, Siwon! Iya aku ingat, namanya Siwon. Nama yang indah untuk orang setampannya. Aish, apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Yesung.

**Yesung POV END.**

Kyuhyun melihat dengan jelas Yesung yang kini tengah melamun di depan jendela kamarnya. Kyuhyun sudah tahu dengan jelas ini akan terjadi jika Yesung bertemu kembali dengan Siwon, ingatannya pasti kembali dan pulih. Perasaannya tak mungkin tak merasakannya, bathin Kyuhyun. Perasaannya dengan otomatis akan merasakan dengan secara alamiah jika Ia memiliki hubungan romantis dengan Siwon.

"Bahkan saat Yesung dalam keadaan hilang ingatan pun, aku kalah darimu Siwon..." Lirih Kyuhyun dengan mata sendu menatap ke arah Yesung. "Ia tetap terpaku padamu, meskipun aku yang pertama sampai di depannya, Ia terus melihat kearah mu yang masih jauh di belakangku padahal aku berada di depannya..." jeda, "tepat di depan matanya..." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar Yesung. Menghampiri Yesung yang masih asyik termenung dalam pikirannya. Tanpa kata, Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung dengan erat. Itu mengagetkann Yesung tentu saja.

"hyung ingin seperti ini, sebentar saja..." Kyuhyun berujar dengan suara seraknya. Tanpa menjawab apa-apa, Yesung mengusap dengan lembut tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkari perutnya.

"apa hyung tahu...?" tanya Yesung dengan ragu. "aku memimpikan seorang wanita cantik yang memukuli seorang namja manis..." lanjut Yesung dengan gelisah. "Ia sangat cantik, seperti malaikat... tapi, Ia tengah memukuli seorang namja manis yang memiliki wajah sama denganku, aku ingin menolongnya tapi tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan... namja itu hanya bisa meringkuk sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan tangannya sendiri, menghindari pukulan wanita tersebut. Dan sungie bisa mendengar dengan jelas, jika namja itu terisak menahan tangis dalam ketidakberdayaannya untuk melawan..." Jeda Yesung untuk mengambil nafas dan menghembuskan secara perlahan. "dan aku tahu jika namja itu adalah aku, karena wanita itu terus mencaci namja tersebut dengan perkataan yang tak layak di ucapkan. Wanita itu berkata _'aku membencimu Yesung, kau hanyalah benalu untuk hidupnya dan hidup kami. Kau hanyalah seorang Jalang yang tak tahu diri...'_ rasanya sakit hyung..."

Hening tak terdengar lagi suara, yang ada hanya suara isakan Yesung yang kini benar-benar menangis. Kyuhyun menahan airmatanya untuk tak keluar saat mendengar semua ucapan Yesung. 'aku tahu yesungie... maaf tak datang lebih cepat...' lirih Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Yesung kini menunduk dengan mata terpejam namun isakan masih dengan jelas keluar dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun melepaskan perlahan dekapannya pada tubuh Yesung, namun... saat tubuh Yesung dengan perlahan mengikuti gerak gravitasi, Kyuhyun dengan segara mendekap Yesung kembali. Dengan tangannya Kyuhyun menepuk pipi Yesung.

"Yesung, Yesungie~ bangun... sayang...?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan panik. Yesung pingsan, tapi isakannya masih keluar. Begitu kuatkah penderitaan yang di alaminya, sehingga dalam alam bawah sadarnya pun Ia tetap menangis.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun membawa Yesung menuju kasur yang ada di kamar itu. Dengan panik, Kyuhyun segera menelpon dokter yang biasa menangani Yesung.

Tangannya tak berhenti menggenggam tangan Yesung yang kini terasa sangat dingin.

"hyung mohon... sehatlah, jangan sakit lagi..." lirih Kyuhyun dengan frustasi.

"wonnie..." lenguh Yesung dalam pingsannya, membuat airmata Kyuhyun keluar dengan begitu saja. "siwonnie... hiks..." Yesung masih terus meracaukan nama Siwon.

'see, Cho Kyuhyun... kau tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk memiliki salah satu malaikat tuhanMu... karena malaikat tuhanMu telah di takdirkan menjadi milik seorang Choi Siwon, apapun yang terjadi...' bathin Kyuhyun dengan sedih.

_Tok tok tok_

"Tuan, Jung Uilsa sudah datang..." suara ketukan pintu disusul suara pembantunya terdengar.

"masuk..." jawab Kyuhyun dengan parau.

Pintu terbuka, menampakan seorang wanita berpakaian maid yang berdiri di samping seorang lelaki muda berpakaian putih khas dokter. Dokter tersebut melangkah masuk dan pintu tertutup kembali.

"changmin... Ia pingsan..." lirih Kyuhyun dengan pandangan mata memohon pada dokter yang Ia panggil dengan Changmin. "Ia semakin sering pingsan setelah bertemu dengan Siwon..." lanjut Kyuhyun.

Changmin menghela napasnya dengan lelah. "baiklah, aku akan memeriksanya terlebih dahulu. Bisa kau bergeser sedikit...?" tanya Changmin yang membuat Kyuhyun dengan patuh berdiri dan memberikan Changmin ruang untuk memeriksa Yesung.

Dengan teliti Kyuhyun memperhatikan pemeriksaan yang dilakukan Changmin. "sudah saatnya Ia mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya..." ujar Changmin saat menulis resep obat yang akan dikonsumsi Yesung. "perlahan kyu~..." sela Changmin saat tahu Kyuhyun akan menolak. "Yesung tertidur sekarang..."

"kita bicara di ruanganku..." ujar Kyuhyun. Changmin berdiri terlebih dahulu dan berjalan keluar duluan, hey... rumah Kyuhyun sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri jadi Ia tahu semua seluk beluk rumah ini.

Kyuhyun menundukan tubuhnya dan mengecup kening Yesung, "jalja..." lirih Kyuhyun dan sedikit membenarkan letak selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh Yesung. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun berjalan ke ruangannya.

Saat membuka pintu ruangannya, Kyuhyun melihat Changmin tengah memainkan ponselnya sembari duduk di sofa.

"aku tak bisa, Changmin..." mulai Kyuhyun dengan gusar.

"kau harus, kyu..." jawab Changmin dengan tenang.

"Ia bahkan pingsan hanya karena mengingat mimpinya yang menunjukkan Ia sedang di siksa oleh 'mereka', Changmin..." sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada menahan marah.

"justru itu..." lirih Changmin ikut merasa bersedih."jika kita memberitahunya secara perlahan, Ia tak akan merasakan sakit yang sangat dalam, Kyu..." lanjut Changmin.

"berapa persen kemungkinan Ia tak akan menderita dengan kenyataan yang akan kita beritahu...?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sinis ke arah Changmin.

"20%... dan yang akan memberitahunya adalah dirimu kyu... bukan kita." Jawab Changmin.

Jawaban Changmin sama sekali tak membantu, yang ada jawaban itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin gusar.

"aku hanya tak ingin Yesung sakit lagi, Changmin... aku tak akan sanggup untuk memberitahunya..." jawab Kyuhyun seraya meremas surai coklat madu miliknya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

**Somewhere!**

Yang dapat Siwon lakukan saat ini hanyalah merenung, mencoba meresapi dan memahami maksud Kyuhyun. Kefrustasian jelas terlihat di wajah tampannya. Ia masih berdiam diri didalam mobilnya, di parkiran bar Kyuhyun.

"apa yang kau lupakan Choi Stupid Siwon!" erangnya. Tangannya tak berhenti meremas rambutnya sendiri, tak peduli jika nanti rambutnya akan rontok.

Menyerah dengan rasa frustasi yang ada, kesadaran Siwon hanyut terbawa arus mimpi. Berharap tidurnya kali ini akan menayangkan tentang kenangan indahnya bersama Yesung sehingga Ia bisa tersenyum saat bangun, meski tidur didalam mobil dengan posisi yang tak nyaman pula.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_**4 years ago**_

Disebuah mansion megah, tepatnya di halaman depan mansion tersebut. Sebuah mobil hitam terparkir dengan rapi. Beberapa orang terlihat berdiri di depan pintu megah mansion itu.

"hati-hatilah wonnie~" ujar seorang yeoja paruh baya pada namja di depannya, yang di tanggapi dengan senyuman. "jangan lupa makan, jaga kesehatanmu disana..." lanjut yeoja tersebut.

"ya eomma, aku pasti akan hati-hati dan menjaga kesehatanku selama disana..." jawab namja tersebut yang ternyata Siwon. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada seorang namja manis yang berdiri di samping yeoja yang Siwon panggil dengan sebutan eomma. "baby..." panggil Siwon pada namja tersebut seraya mengulurkan tangannya, meminta namja tersebut masuk dalam dekapannya. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, tubuh mungil tersebut masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Siwon begitu ingin tinggal disini saja, menemani namja manisnya daripada harus kuliah di luar negri, namun ini adalah perjanjiannya dengan sang eomma. "aku akan merindukanmu, sangat..." lanjut Siwon pada namja dalam dekapannya seraya mencium kening namja manis itu.

Dapat Siwon rasakan pelukan namja manisnya mengerat saat Siwon mengatakan jika Ia akan merindukan namjanya. "aku juga akan sangat merindukanmu wonnie,..." jawab namja manis itu. "jangan lupa makan, dan jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu disana..." lanjut namja itu.

"iya sayang..." sahut Siwon. "ah, rasanya aku masih ingin berada di samping istriku yang manis ini..." lanjut Siwon dengan menggoda, berhadiahkan cubitan manja dari namja di pelukannya.

Kemesraan itu tak luput dari beberapa maid dan supir serta tak lupa dari nyonya rumah yang menatap dengan pandangan tak suka yang coba Ia sembunyikan.

Akhirnya, Siwon pergi menuju bandara. Tanpa tahu, yang terjadi dengan namja manisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback Off**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

AND T.B.C :D

See you on The Next Chapter. :D


End file.
